


Tumblr Prompts

by Kal213



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are tumblr prompts given to me at kalfandomtime.tumblr.com/ and this is where i'm collecting all of them. I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, kudo, follow. And Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU: Sterek MMA!Derek Dancer!Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> disgruntledjukebox said: Sterek- Derek as an MMA fighter and Stiles as a dancer. Derek comes to an art show for Cora the day before a fight. Derek is bad with words and Stiles is oblivious. *stiles is part of a moving exhibit
> 
> I hope this is what you wanted.

Derek didn’t understand why he agreed to come to the art show, _**for Cora**_. Art was lame, unless of course it was fighting, his art was not lame. He’d seen too many paintings that watched him walk, and even too many videos with some sort of message behind them. 

It wasn’t until he saw the crowd did he meet Stiles. He walked over and pushed his way through seeing Cora with a smirk on her face. There was probably the smallest person he’d ever seen wrapped in silk covered in paint. Different parts of the silk were different colors and as he wrapped himself into different moves different colors were seen. None of the videos compared. each of his moves flowed beautifully as he performed more and more dangerous moves until he ended at the bottom of the silks and people clapped. 

Cora smirked walking over to Derek as the small dancer grabbed some water smiling to another guy who looked twice as big as him. “His name is Stiles.” Cora said and Derek looked confused to his sibling. “And you might want to close your mouth before you go talk to him.” 

“My mouth is not open.” Derek hissed and Cora laughed pulling he brother over to the dancer. 

“Stiles meet my brother, Derek.” Cora said and the dancer grinned. 

“The one who thinks art is stupid, yeah you talked about him. Hey big guy, next time you see someone perform, remember the moves I did.” Stiles grinned and Scott snorted. “We done for the day Cora or are you painting me again? Scott wants to get out of here for the fight tomorrow.” 

“Yeah! It’s gonna be great, no offense to his competitor but Jackson’s gonna kick his ass.” Scott grinned bumping Stiles shoulder and then looking panicked about the paint on his jacket but seeing none. 

“Whittemore is cocky, he’ll lose.” Derek snorted and Stiles glared at Derek in disbelief. 

“No way man, you wouldn’t know Jackson’s been scouting his competition for the past two months!” 

“You’ll see.” 

Cora had to break up the pending fight before Derek completely lost his cool. Stiles did one more performance and got to see the full routine and it was breathtaking. The dancer didn’t just perform in the air, he started doing a ballet routine and you could see just how flexible he really was. 

The next day was the big fight, and sure enough before the fight there was Jackson with the dancer and their friend Scott all talking. “Don’t lose your concentration.” his manager said clicking his tongue and Derek looked forward again away from the group. 

“Hale!” Jackson said walking over and Derek turned seeing the smirk on his face. “Me and my friends were talking, turns out your sibling said you enjoyed Stiles performance, really enjoyed it.” Jackson said and Stiles looked confused the poor oblivious boy.

“It’s art, why wouldn’t I.” Derek said as camera’s got in their faces. 

“I don’t let people date Stiles.” Jackson breathed lowly to Derek. “Stay away from him.”

“I’ll win.” Derek said and Jackson snarled. “If I win you can’t say anything, if I lose you get your wish.” 

“You won’t win.” Jackson laughed as they parted ways Stiles still with a confused look on his face. 

“I’m confused.” Stiles voiced allowed and Cora laughed watching her brother go into the locker rooms. 

“Of course you are.” She giggled and they took their seats. 

Derek had never wanted anything more in his life. This is what he wanted, he wanted to date that small dancer. Derek wanted to watch him perform, wanted to see just how _flexible_ he could be. He wanted Stiles. And he’d rather die than let Jackson be the reason he couldn’t have him.

Derek’s wrists were wrapped his gloves on and the hood on his robe up as he thought just of what was on the line. He didn’t hear the screaming of fans he didn’t see the bodyguards. Derek saw a target and a blockade. 

“Your bother looks serious.” Stiles said watching Derek go to his side of the ring. 

“He’s on a mission from god.” Cora teased the dancer and he smacked her lightly. “He’s going to break the record.” 

“The knockout record? No way!” Scott said from where he was cheering. 

“I’ve only seen that look on his face one other time, and last time, he created the record.” Cora said as both fighters went into the ring. “Hey Stiles help me hold this.” Cora said holding up a sign.

“Sure!” Stiles said holding up the sign which proudly said: Date me Derek Hale! 

Derek glanced over to Cora and saw the sign Stiles was holding and his glare intensified and the bodyguard’s shifted nervously. Finally the matched began and instead of taking it slow like Derek had wanted to and knew he should Derek landed a punch to Jackson’s jaw and the boy went down 1.5 seconds into the match. Derek climbed the gate not even bothering to go around to the open side where medical was checking on Jackson. He jumped down and grabbed the dancers plaid shirt and pulled him to his feet kissing him hard. 

“Tomorrow, at 5 do you want to get dinner?” Derek said breathlessly as Stiles stood their astonished. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said breaking out into a grin. “MY BOYFRIEND IS BETTER THAN YOURS LYDIA!” Stiles yelled suddenly pointing to a red head who flipped him off. 


	2. Sterek: AU Highschool Jock!Derek Newkid!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babe-yonce said:  
> Prompt? Sterek! Stiles and the John Stilinski don't live in Beacon Hills, but the then Papa Stilinski gets offered the Sheriff position, so they must move. Stiles isn't happy about the move until he meets Scott, and all of Scott's friends. Everything seems like it might be okay, until the captain of the lacrosse team (Derek) starts to hate him for no apparent reason. Stiles/Scott/Everyone are juniors, and Derek's a senior. Sorry that it's so long lol, good luck.

Stiles was not happy about having to move to some small town in Beacon Hills California. But if his father wanted to be sheriff of some small town Stiles wasn't going to protest, well not too much. His father needed a new place and he seemed happy when they finally got to Beacon Hills and yet, Stiles hated it. Stiles hated Beacon Hills, it was too small and it almost seemed like people would marry their cousins the way they were all touchy feely with his father.

 

He'd dreaded school. He didn't want to make new friends, he wanted his old friends. He didn't know the campus and people had already been friends for a while what was he supposed to do? Introduce himself as the new kid? He'd become a social pariah. And yet, Stiles met Scott in AP Bio.

 

"I'm Scott McCall." he said a grin on his face that made him look like a puppy.

 

"Stiles Stilinski." Stiles introduced himself and sat next to Scott. "Where are you in this class?"

 

"Oh we just started genetics." Scott said and Stiles' jaw dropped. "Why was your other school on something else?"

 

"We'd already done Genetics and were doing interactions, that basically the whole exam too. I'm going to fail." Stiles said and Scott looked concerned.

 

"Dude chill, the teachers chill and gives Lydia private lessons to make the class more difficult. I'm sure you could join her." Scott said and Stiles looked confused.

 

"Lydia?" Stiles asked and a girl walked up with strawberry blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and flawless skin.

 

"What." The girl said and Stiles grinned proud of himself.

 

"Lydia meet Stiles, he just moved here." Scott said and Stiles held out a hand.

 

* * *

 

Through Scott and Lydia Stiles met all their friends, Jackson, Kira, Allison, and on occasion Boyd, Isaac, Erica, and Malia. And for once in his life Stiles felt okay being smart. Lydia took to Stiles easily, he was smart and funny, yeah sure he had a crush on her but she knew he swung hard for the other team, even if he didn't.

 

" _What the hell is lacrosse_?" Stiles asked as they ate lunch seeing most of his friends in jerseys.

 

"It's the biggest sport on campus Stiles. Didn't your other school have lacrosse?" Scott said munching away at his food in his jersey.

 

"Uh no. We had football and normal sports." Stiles said and Jackson rolled his eyes.

 

"The popular kids play Lacrosse. it's football for most schools, except our football team sucks." Lydia said and Stiles nodded slowly. "And here comes team captain Derek Hale himself." Lydia said looking the other way.

 

"Whittemore, McCall, don't be late tonight. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time." Derek said and Stiles just stared at the huge man. "Who's the new kid?"

 

"Stiles." Scott said and Jackson rolled his eyes. "He's no one."

 

" _What the hell is a Stiles_?" Derek laughed and walked away.

 

"Wow is he usually that mean?" Stiles asked and the whole table shook their heads and made a resounding no.

 

* * *

 

Apparently Derek Hale was the nicest guy in school and yet, here was Stiles in the hallway collecting his things on the floor after having all of it knocked out because of said Derek Hale. Stiles hated it, everyone else didn't believe that Derek hated Stiles and tortured him through the school day. It was also worse if they had a lacrosse game. Stiles finally made it to his next class when the teacher called him over.

 

"Stiles, I understand your an intelligent boy and you listen to my lectures but, your calculus teacher called me asking to borrow you today to help with her precalc class. So, you're exempt from today's test and I expect to see you tomorrow." Stiles AP history said and he nodded not questioning a good thing.

 

Stiles walked over to the class and saw the mix of Juniors and Seniors who went silent seeing Stiles. "Class, meet Stiles Stilinski he'll be helping you with today's lesson." His teacher said and Stiles dropped his stuff at her desk and stood awkwardly. "Now we are going over functions in the worksheet you got yesterday, Stiles would you briefly explain what functions are? I have to take a call." The teacher said and left Stiles standing in the middle of the room.

 

"Functions are equations of X. Each function has a graph you can create knowing the domain, range and,"

 

"LAME." Derek Hale said in the back of the class a smug grin on his face. "Take off your pants! At least we'll learn your _gender_!"

 

"Gender and sex are different." Stiles mumbled and Derek Hale looked like he was waiting for something. "Considering that your being taught by a Junior you’d think that a senior such as yourself would listen. But I guess that’s what you get for being a _Jock_.”

 

* * *

 

Derek looked pissed and stood up coming down the aisle and tackled Stiles shoving the small boy to the ground. Derek growled as police pulled him off the kid who’d managed to kick Derek in the balls and punch him in the chest temporarily suspending Derek’s breathing. They sat in the principal’s office with the sheriff and Talia, Derek’s mother, by their side. Derek had ice on his balls while stiles held ice to his head where he had a huge bump which had given him a concussion.

 

“I’m not happy gentlemen.” The principal said. “Stiles you are a brilliant student and going for valedictorian. And Derek you are the team captain for our Lacrosse team and are going to College next year. I am going to ask only once, what happened.”

 

“He insulted me! And the whole class! He called us stupid! He insulted sports, I merely called his bluff and he attacked me!” Derek said huffing and Stiles groaned his eyes closed and his head pounding.

 

“Whatever he said he lied. I was explain functions when he interrupted me. He asked me to pull my pants down saying he didn’t know if I was male.” Stiles said keeping his voice soft as to not aggravate his concussion. “I said he should listen, and he attacked me, I acted in self-defense.” Stiles said and the Principal sighed.

 

“Your both suspended for two days for fighting, Derek, you cannot play in the next three games.” The Principal said and Derek Stood up suddenly.

 

“YOU CANT DO THAT!” Derek yelled and Stiles groaned. “THAT MEANS THEY HAVE TO GET TO FINALS WITHOUT ME!” Derek yelled and Stiles groaned loudly and leaned his head down puking in the trashcan.

 

“Mister Hale I think I can do anything I want given the fact that you attacked another student.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles got back to school and he wore sunglasses where ever he went. The light ached, thinking hurt, everything was just _painful_. Stiles didn’t even blink when he was moved from the halls into the Lacrosse locker room. “ _Hello Derek_.” Stiles said unamused.

 

“You’re an idiot, you think you’re so smart?! You’re an idiot!” Derek growled and Stiles flinched.

 

“Okay but keep your voice down it hurts.” Stiles said just accepting the brutal words.

 

“You don’t get it! Just say it!” Derek said and Stiles looked up confused.

 

“ _Say what_?!” Stiles hissed out. “That I’m _pansexual_?! _Gay_? And you are _too_? But you’re too chicken shit to admit it?!” Stiles growled out and Derek shoved his lips on to Stiles own.

 

“ _Finally_. I thought I’d have to beat you up again.” Derek smirked and Stiles rolled his head back.

 

“You _child_.”


	3. Sterek: Coyote!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulder200: Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, Shifter AU, Stiles is the lone coyote among a Pack of werewolves. He may bot be as strong or heal but he has bag of ricks.

Stiles was not happy, his pack of werewolves were being ridiculous. As if Stiles wasn’t as good as them! Sure he couldn’t heal as fast and maybe he wasn’t as fast, and so what he was small. That didn’t matter! But this over protectiveness Derek was holding over him since their mating was not okay. 

So when a feral omega ended up in beacon hills for the first time in almost a year Stiles was a little rash. 

“We can’t just go after him! He might go into the city!” Derek growled looking at his uncle who shrugged. Stiles sighed and walked away from the table. “Baby? Where are you going?” 

“Hunting.” Stiles answered easily. Stiles just didn’t tell Derek what he was hunting. 

The coyote shifted easily and ran into the woods forgetting his protective pack. Forgetting everything that was holding him back. So when the omega ended up body slamming Stiles he yipped loudly. Stiles didn’t question any of his movement as he brought the omega down by using the trees to gain an advantage and rip out the back of the omega’s neck. 

Having the pack witness his take down was a bonus. “Omega problem solved.” Stiles said drunk on the adrenalin. “Catch me if you can!” Stiles said wiggling his butt and then running off. 

Derek thought of two things when his mate ran off. Catch, mate. Derek bolted running after his mate they’d done this multiple times and Derek knew Stiles hiding spots. What he didn’t expect was to end up howling at the bottom of a tree and circling it as Stiles teased him from in the tree.   
When Stiles fell and dragged his nails down the tree Derek grabbed the scuff of his neck and pulled him away from the trees. Stiles recognized the cave they’d first mated in as Derek dragged him in. Stiles made a split second decision to shift back and Derek followed him. “You underestimated me.” Stiles pouted. 

“I worry. I promise if I can help it I won’t. But it’s instinctual.” Derek said mouthing at his mates neck hearing Stiles purr. “Now let’s get rid of some of that excess energy of yours…”


	4. AU: Sterek Dancer!Stiles MMA!Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10millionfireflies: You know, you should write a story where Jackson and Lydia did officially adopt Stiles, maybe a deaged Stiles, where he is the mate of Derek who also happens to be deaged and re-raised by a sane and reconciled Peter. So instead of all the UST and obliviousness that the pair first went through, the relationship is nurtured by guiding hands. Just an idea.
> 
> As you wish,

Lydia and Jackson were a young couple who were friends with the Sheriff and his wife. Their life was changed when the sheriff died in a car accident going to the hospital where his wife was dying. Stiles lost both his parents that day. And for the first time in his life he was alone. Lydia didn’t even blink when she immediately adopted Stiles. Jackson was starting to become an MMA fighter, and Lydia was looking for her field’s medal. They’d get through raising a child, it couldn’t be that hard, the hard part had been done for them.

 

Lydia and Jackson moved from the city into the quaint town of Beacon Hills for Lydia’s work, she claimed the bustle of the city made her stressed. Jackson, although the stronger one of the two, didn’t question his mate, he’d do anything for her. Stiles did however question his mother, he couldn’t be in as many extracurricular activities in the small town. Lydia brushed of Stiles saying she knew he hated most of them anyway.

 

Stiles wasn’t going to fight his mother on a battle he knew he’d lose. So he went to the small school and didn’t fight. Lydia had already signed him up for gymnastics and two different dance classes ballet and hip hop. Stiles hated being the best one in a class but since they’d just moved he was stuck in the lowest dance class and had to try out to get moved up. He’d ignored all his other classes until he finally got to dance class seeing a bunch of girls who were stretching and gossiping.

 

“You must be Stiles!” A man grinned coming up to Stiles. “Your mother Lydia is very demanding. But, I have to see something to believe it. Oh excuse me I’m your teacher Mike Peele.”

 

“Hi.” Stiles said and Mike nodded and clapped his hands.

 

“Class, meet Stiles, he’s going to audition for us. So, Stiles, pick a song.” Peele said actively excited to see Stiles perform.

 

“Pick a song.” Stiles scoffed dropping his bag on the side of the mirror. “You pick a song.” Stiles grumbled taking off his sweats leaving himself in his black tights and he heard some people scoff.

 

Stiles pulled out his iPod kicking off his shoes and pulled up Here by Alessia Cara and handed it to Mike. He put on the song and Stiles wrapped his plaid shirt around his waist. He started dancing to the rhythm doing fairly easy hip hop moves but adding in spins and leg extensions the screamed ballet. He stopped at the second verse and looked at the teacher as the class scoffed and whispered.

 

“I thought you were better.” Mike said as bitch I’m Madonna started playing and Stiles didn’t say a word as he pulled out the dance routine that won him a competition in the city last year.

 

The dance moves were precise and complicated but it was a beautiful mix of harsh hip hop and the delicateness that was Ballet. Stiles stopped when the school ended sliding on his knees to the teacher and then stared at the teacher as he paused Stiles’ iPod. “I didn’t think you wanted me upstaging you in a beginner class.” Stiles smirked getting up as Mike had his jaw open.

 

“Stiles, I’ll put you in expert for tomorrow, feel free to do whatever you like today.” Mike said and Stiles grinned.

 

Proving he was better than other people was always a plus in Stiles’ mind. Of course he ended up having to cut his ballet training short when they ended up having a pep rally. Stiles tuned out most of the peppiness until the Cheerleaders decided to face off with anyone who challenged them. “I can do that.” Stiles mumbled and the girl next to him grinned.

 

“HE CHALLENEGES YOU!” She screamed and Stiles glared at the girl as the school cheered.

 

“Cora, and her friend! Come up here!” A cheerleader said happily.

 

“Cora and friend great I hate you Cora.” Stiles hissed as they went down to the stage.

 

“We’ll start easy! Can you do a cartwheel?” The cheerleader said and Stiles scoffed.

 

“Who can’t.” Stiles grumbled dropping his bag and pulling off his shoes. “How about I do this, and you copy.” Stiles said faking his enthusiasm.

 

He walked to the back of the stage and the cheerleader scoffed. Stiles pulled off a front handspring step out, round off back hand spring step out, round off back hand spring full twisting layout. Stiles turned a lopsided grin on his face. “Can you copy?” Stiles asked and the cheerleader looked full of herself.

 

“Of course!” She said and then completed the same thing Stiles had just done. “What else you got?” She asked and Stiles looked to Cora.

 

“Can you dance?” Stiles asked and Cora shrugged. “That’ll have to do. Just trust me okay.” Stiles said and Cora nodded.

 

Stiles wasn’t planning on proving how good he was to the whole school. The advance group could be watching and he wanted to be their friends. So he started leading Cora into a tango, and then into Salsa, Cora trusted his movements. He then lead her into a more hip hop style and music started playing and he had to meet the beat. “Duck and stay down.” Stiles said and Cora dropped to the floor and he flipped over her. He stood up and did five double tours and then did a 540 battement en round and looked to Cora his hands stretched out. “Have you ever watched dirty dancing?”

 

“Yes?” she said a bit scared.

 

“Run.” Stiles said and she ran to Stiles and he held her up as if it was the end of dirty dancing and spun her. “Do you trust me?” Stiles asked and Cora nodded. He threw her upward and then caught her in his arms bridal style the whole school cheering. They walked over to the mic a huge grin on Cora’s face. “Can you copy that?” Cora asked and the cheerleader huffed.

 

“Ballet is not cheerleading.” She said and Stiles looked to the crowd.

 

“I’m sorry, did the rules say can you beat us at cheerleading? Or can we beat you? Because I’m pretty sure we beat you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cora became a good friend of Stiles and through her he met his mate Derek Hale. There was something beautiful about watching Stiles perform aerial silks.

 

“Hi I’m Stiles, did you enjoy the show?” Stiles smiled looking to Cora’s brother Derek Hale the best fighter in the US.

 

“I did. You’re amazing, would you like to get dinner tomorrow night?” Derek asked and stiles smiled.

 

“You mean your family dinner which I was already invited to?” Stiles asked and Derek blushed slightly.

 

“How about I take you out for ice cream right now, you look like you could use some ice cream.” Derek said holding out his hand.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek’s fighting got better becoming more flexible and stronger, no doubt because of Stiles. And when the day came that Jackson ended up fighting Derek Hale, Derek thought about letting Jackson win for a split second, and instead created a new knock out record. Stiles probably wouldn’t have changed a thing about his life. His mate was the best fighter in the world, and if given the chance would fight for his mates honor time and time again. Stiles was the best dancer in the world, and every time he proved it, the only person in the crowd that mattered was Derek.


	5. Steter AU: Model!Singer!Peter Journalist!Dancer!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter no one asked for but I needed to do. In which Stiles needs to be bent over more things.

It takes one song to become a hit, but it requires actual quality to stay relevant. It took someone like _Peter_ to stay relevant. Peter Hale was the ultimate bad boy he showed up to red carpet events on his motorcycle, and even more he came stag! Singer and model Peter Hale was the ultimate hot daddy figure.

 

And Stiles fell hard.

 

Peter didn’t care what his manager said about the idiotic twink dancer and journalist running an article about how Peter travelled and disrespected his staff that wasn’t true was not okay. His manager said it didn’t matter and the article and only brought him more into the spotlight, but Peter cared. Peter was not rude, and he did not travel from town to town corrupting children. The journalist was almost too easy to find, of course he was getting ready for a red carpet event, some modeling event Peter may or may not have been invited to.

 

“You.” Peter snarled and the journalist looked up glasses on his face and a lanyard around his neck. Peter grabbed the lanyard pulling the boy close and he looked terrified. “You have become a problem Stilinski.”

 

“How, how so mister Hale?” Stiles gulped terrified as the larger more famous man held him close. “Are, are you upset about my article?”

 

“How long until this event starts officially?” Peter growled to the camera man who’d been staring wide eyed at Peter.

 

“An hour.” He gulped and Peter pulled Stiles into the venue. Peter pulled Stiles into the restroom and pushed him against the door.

 

“That article you wrote _wasn’t true_!” Peter growled out at the journalist who started laughing.

 

“ _Wasn’t true_!” Stiles said pushing Peter back. “You harassed me! You yelled at everyone! I said nothing but the truth! Even your actions now prove what I said was true!” Stiles lifted his chin slightly glaring into Peter’s eyes.

 

Peter smirked and took off the leather biker jacket and hung it over one of the stalls. “I go from town to town corrupting people?” Peter asked pushing the boy back to the door. “Well I haven’t corrupted anyone here _yet_!”

 

Stiles panicked for a split second as he was bent over the sink he thought Peter was going to truly help him. “What are you doing!” Stiles hissed out as Peter put his hand up Stiles shirt holding his back down the other hand on his waist.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t know that you liked me! This is what you want right? This is all they ever want!” Peter growled pulling down Stiles pants. “You’ll go on to write some other article telling everyone how lovely I am! Because that’s all the first article was, a cry for me to come use you!” Peter said as Stiles gasped as his entrench was breached by Peter’s finger.

 

“Never!” Stiles glared back at Peter as another finger was pushed into his hole. “I wasn’t crying out to you! It wasn’t even about you!”

 

“Liar!” Peter snarled pushing himself hard into Stiles. “It’s always about me!” Peter said thrusting into Stiles as the dancer gasped. “How many people do you think have been below me before you!”

 

“Three!” Stiles gasped and spun over throwing his leg over Peter’s shoulder and grinding his hips down onto Peter only a dancer knew how to do. “Three, Corrnie, one male whore, and a female dancer, and tell me who do you think is your best fuck!” Stiles shouted pushing Peter down so he laid on the floor Stiles above him moving up and down on Peter’s dick.

 

“A little stalkerish don’t you think Stiles?” Peter gasped as Stiles clenched down on his dick.

 

“I’m a journalist, I should be a stalker.” Stiles panted and arched his back groaning as he held his own dick. Peter hadn’t noticed where the condom on his dick came from but peter quickly jerked Stiles off as he thrusted upward into Stiles.

 

Stiles moaned releasing a clenching down on Peter. Peter moaned and thrusted upward into the heat riding out his orgasm. “Still coming to dinner?” Peter asked leaning upward and Stiles got up looking through his bag.

 

“I’m at an event you’re supposedly staring in and you’re asking me if I’m coming to dinner?” Stiles asked a brow raised.

 

“I’m in this?” Peter asked and Stiles laughed shoving a plug into his ass and shifted slightly using his flexibility to adjust himself.

 

“And that’s where my article stemmed from. Your asshole manager who never tells you shit.” Stiles chuckled putting his pants back on and then leaned down in between Peter’s legs. “He treats your staff like shit.”

 

“You wrote it on my manager? Well of course he’s a dick, he’s supposed to be, if I’m not perfect then he doesn’t get paid.” Peter said as he watched Stiles clean his dick and then put him back into his pants. “Well I guess I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll get an exclusive interview with Peter Hale.” Stiles grinned checking his hair and his outfit.

 

“Don’t worry babe you still look like a dork.” Peter said standing up and putting his glasses on as he slung his jacket over his shoulder. “As if _Peter Hale_ , would even look at someone like you.”

 

“Oh I think he looks at me a lot.”

 

 

* * *

 

Peter Hale arrived to the event fashionably late, his hair looked like he’d just had sex, mind you he had about two hours ago. He rode up on his black motorcycle glasses on and his black leather jacket unzipped so you could tell he didn’t have a shirt on underneath. He didn’t pay attention to the camera’s or the fans screaming his name. He did pose for a few photos and then walked over to one Stiles Stilinski.

 

“Mister Peter Hale.” Stiles said smiling looking at Peter. “What can we expect from you this evening?”

 

“Expect the unexpected.” Peter grumbled into the mic and smacked Stiles bottom and the journalist blushed hard feeling the plug brush up against prostate. “Stilinski you and I both know what will happen this evening. And if I could, I’d make sure everyone knew just how flexible you really were.” Peter said and brushed his thumb over the plug as a reminder and left Stiles blushing and stammering into the camera.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Peter asked groggily as he felt a heavy weight on his hips and heat covering his dick.

 

“Fucking asshole!” Stiles growled at his phone and then leaned in grinding his hips onto Peter’s own. “Your manger just fired me.” Stiles grumbled and sat up not moving.

 

“Stiles, move.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles said and got up completely walking away naked.

 

“Stiles! If you don’t get your twink ass over here I will fucking fire you!” Peter growled and the boy quickly scrambled over and placed himself back onto Peter’s dick. “My manger will be fired by the end of the day and I’ll release a statement saying, he fired my secret _lover_.”

 

“And if he tells the public who your secret _lover_ is?” Stiles asked bouncing on Peter’s dick.

 

“You and I both know once I release that statement you have an article ready about Being Peter Hale’s Lover.” Peter groaned thrusting into Stiles and emptying himself into his lover.

 

“You know me so well.” Stiles said flopping down on Peter’s chest smiling.

 

“I should, we’ve been together for five _fucking_ years.” Peter grumbled sleepily.

 

“I love you too Peter.”

 

“You love my _dick_.”

 

“ _Peter_!”


	6. Sterek: AU Alpha!Derek Alpha!Human!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulder200 asked: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek, Werewolf Alpha Derek and Human Alpha Stiles, A true Pack is lead by not one but TWO Alphas and who better than Stiles and Derek?

Assuming that Alpha is more of a rank in every one’s life and everyone in Stiles gang has their ranks let’s say that everyone thought of Stiles as a beta to Derek’s alpha first.

 

The group didn’t know that Stiles had gotten together with Derek. They assumed the pack was all betas and only Derek was the alpha. So when Isaac started cozying up with Stiles the pack didn’t worry. Nor did they worry when Derek made sure Stiles was on board with a plan before they did anything, Stiles was the smartest after all. It was when the vote to go out to the movies was greater than the vote to stay in did they notice anything.

 

“We aren’t going out that’s final.” Derek growled sitting on the couch where Stiles was playing with Isaac’s hair the wolf curled up with his head in Stiles’ lap. “Now sit down, the show is about to start.”

 

“Derek, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Erica, Boyd and I all want to go to the movies!” Scott protested and Stiles snorted in protest.

 

“Why so you can all make out while Isaac, Derek and I all sit there awkwardly?” Stiles asked and the pack shifted uncomfortably. “Scott sit down and enjoy being a pack for now while we still can.”

 

“We do need to find another alpha.” Isaac mumbled softly and Stiles petted him soothing Isaac’s worries.

 

“Shh. Everything will be okay pup.” Stiles smiled and Isaac purred.

 

It wasn’t until a nomad pack ran through Beacon Hills that their pack got nervous, they had to confront the other pack, this was Hale land. Although they weren’t a true pack without two alphas and the other pack could legally take over the Hale land if they wanted to. This meant Derek was stressed for the time leading up to the meeting.

 

They meet on neutral land outside of Beacon Hills and the nomad pack’s two alpha’s stepped forward, one male and one female, obviously brother and sister who’d inherited the pack. “We are sorry for causing any disturbance in your town.” The female said looking to Derek.

 

“None so far, you’ve been very respectful to our lands.” Derek said stepping forward to confront the other pack.

 

“We’ve had a good relationship with the Hale pack before and we’d like for that to continue.” The male said speaking up and looking at Derek his head tilted to the side slightly.

 

“So would we.” Stiles said stepping forward. “We assume you know the rules then.”

 

“We do.” The alpha pair said their heads tilted in confusion as they looked to Stiles. “You’re human.” They said realizing how he smelled.

 

“And if he is?” Derek asked looking to Stiles and then at the Alpha pair.

 

“Just different.” The male mumbled staring at Stiles.

 

“We’ll abide by your rules Alpha Hale.” The female said and Derek nodded. “Until we meet again human, maybe then your pack will have accepted your role.” She said the pack shifting down to wolves and running off.

 

“Accepted your role? Derek!” Scott said confused and a bit pissed off.

 

“Not here Scott!” Stiles hissed and Scott immediately shut his mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’d all sat down as Stiles and Derek stood up. “We shouldn’t even have to explain.” Derek grumbled and Stiles shot him a glare.

 

“They’re fucking.” Lydia blurted out putting all the pieces together. “You’re fucking aren’t you? It makes sense, you are like the mom of the pack, and Scott listened to you when you told him to shut up.”

 

“Yeah, I’m the other alpha. Accept it or not, most of you already have, I didn’t say anything because some of you would think this changes something. It doesn’t.” Stiles said looking over the pack and Isaac launched from his seat and started rubbing his face into Stiles neck.

 

“Hey!” Derek protested ripping Isaac off. “That doesn’t mean you all get to make him smell like you! He’s mine!”

 

“Seriously Derek? I always smell like you don’t be mean to Isaac.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Morning.” Stiles said as Scott walked down the stairs of the loft to see Stiles in one of Derek’s shirts drinking coffee.

 

“You slept with him.” Scott said crinkling his nose and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, because I have been for a while. Want coffee or pancakes?”

 

“Stiles makes the best pancakes!” Isaac shouted from the TV eating some of the pancakes.

 

“This is all so, domestic of you Stiles.” Lydia grinned walking into the kitchen with her empty cup.

 

“Shut it, I was doing all of this before you all even noticed.”


	7. Sterek: AU snowleopard!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The summer after senior year, things were peaceful. The calm before the storm. Before they all had to leave for college. Of course, that would be when Stiles himself is bitten and of course Derek Hale would be the thing hunting it.  
> Ideas for said prompt: Stiles is a snow leopard (full shift) and is often used as a blanket for puppy piles. Isaac loves to cuddle and always seeks comfort from Stiles and his overprotective tail. Snow leopards don’t have packs but they have mates and are fiercely protective and nurturing of their young and their family. Stiles needs to stop sitting on Derek, Erica needs to stop trying to catch his tail, and Boyd needs to stop letting her. Scott is jealous and keeps trying to scent mark him but Stiles doesn’t like not smelling Derek for whatever reason. And Stiles needs to stop biting Jackson
> 
> Submitted by Mikaphantomhive

Derek hadn’t seen it coming, none of them did, they didn’t even know of anything that moved that fast or that stealthily. He could hear Stiles groaning in pain, the snapping of bones, and the constant rapid beat of his heart. Derek didn’t care if there wasn’t a trail for him to follow, he’d search the whole woods if he had to.

 

Stiles finally felt better and stretched outward only to be pulled backwards by his whoa, wait, was that? He turned his head too look behind him and saw Erica pawing at Stiles’ tail. Stiles growled loudly rising up on his legs swishing his tail back and forth. He was a fucking cat and Erica was playing with his tail! Stiles stalked his way over to the table by the windows and jumped up onto the table tail flicking side to side. He flopped down his legs spread out and glared at the wolves who all sat on the floor staring at him. His tail flicking slightly.

 

“Stiles?!” Derek yelled his voice echoing in the elevator and he quickly opened the door. He stared at the room seeing his used to be human boyfriend lying down on the table as a snow leopard. “Stiles?” Derek asked in disbelief and the cat just looked over to him staring as if to say what. “You guys didn’t think to fucking call when he transformed into a snow leopard?!” Derek hissed at the pack glaring at both Scott and Boyd who’d he left in charge.

 

Derek watched Stiles jump down and claw his way around the floor Erica missing his tail and falling to the floor as the Stiles jumped pouncing on Derek bring him down. Stiles laid on top of Derek purring and Isaac quickly ran over and cuddle up next to Stiles on Derek’s chest. Stiles licked Isaac’s face and curled his tail around Isaac. “Stiles!” Scott whined and the Cat peered open his eyes and huffed looking the over way.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Stiles a while before he actually learned how to shift back and forth between his leopard and being human. Isaac followed him around trailing after Stiles any chance he got and Stiles _rewarded_ the behavior by giving him treats and babying him. The worse was Scott though, he was acting like a petulant child. Scott had the nerve to rub himself on all of Stiles clothing and Stiles didn’t care! The cat obviously didn’t have any sent marking behavior or he wouldn’t let Scott do things like this. He should smell of Derek!

 

“Derek, don’t frown so hard you’ll break your face.” Stiles said throwing a piece of popcorn up and eating it as Isaac sat next to him his legs up and taking some of the popcorn every once in a while. “What?” Stiles asked looking at Derek confused as the man frowned even more.

 

“YOU SMELL LIKE SCOTT!” Derek growled and pushed Stiles down almost squishing Isaac who quickly rolled off the couch. Derek rubbed his cheek into Stiles neck and laid on top of the cat who was now clawing at the covers trying to pull himself out from under Derek. “Just, stay still!”

 

“You’re killing me!” Stiles meowed trying to slither his way out. “Get off you big oaf!” Stiles said and finally got himself out and jumped running around the room with Derek following him. Stiles finally just laid down in the middle of the room and Derek looked wild as Scott walked into the room.

 

“Stiles!” Derek huffed full of energy and then punched Scott and then started wrestling with the other wolf. Derek shifted seeing the cat shifted as well lying down with Isaac cuddled up into his belly. Erica was chasing his tail back and forth as Boyd watched her. Derek growled lowly and laid down facing Stiles and licked the cats cheek. Stiles eyes flew open suddenly and smacked twice and jumped up hiding on top of the bookshelf. Derek never licked Stiles again while the cat was sleeping.

 

* * *

 

Stiles liked being in his snow leopard form, Isaac cuddled with him, Erica was a bit of a nuisance but Boyd would sometimes occupy Erica but having her do something else. Scott was also very cuddly regardless of his form now. But the thing Stiles like the most was his authority over Jackson. If Jackson was doing something stupid or if he wanted to warn Jackson he just nipped him slightly.

 

Jackson wasn’t a fan of the new discipline though. “Stiles! Stop biting me you stupid cat! OW!” Jackson grumbled now holding his arm with visible bite marks healing on his skin. “Derek!”

 

“Don’t be stupid, listen to Stiles.” Derek said easily reading a book and the cat shifted and climbed over sitting in Derek’s lap. “Are we going to dinner tonight?”

 

“I don’t know are you going to judge my choices of food again?” Stiles asked an eyebrow raised.

 

“All I said was that tuna has mercury in it and you shouldn’t eat five pounds of it.” Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t judge my food Derek.” Stiles said and purred cuddling into Derek’s chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek watched Erica chase Stiles all over the loft the cat jumping from one high place to another as Erica tried to scramble up and follow Stiles. Stiles shifted seeing Derek and ran over grabbing Stiles dick. “Let’s have sex.” Stiles said a huge grin on his face and pushed up on his toes kissing Derek.

 

“Eww.” Erica said and Stiles growled at her lightly. “What, it’s like watching your parents make out.”

 

“Alright Stiles…” Derek said kissing Stiles back rubbing his hands up Stiles arms. “Let’s go to the bedroom.

 

“On second thought, I’m not horny, Erica let’s play!” Stiles said shifting back and leaving Derek with a hard on.

 

“STILES!”


End file.
